


The staircase incident

by Qwerty1



Series: The Rose Tyler adventures [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor gets the Tyler mansion for themselfs for a few hours. Like expected with these two, things doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The staircase incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a series of edits I found on facebook

Rose knew this day wouldn't end well, one way or another. She knew it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone in her parents' mansion with a not-even-a-year-old half alien who's spent the first months of his existance being obsessed with finding and listing all the differences between this world and their old one.   
About an hour after her parents left for dinner, Rose finds him in the library on the second floor. He's sitting cross legged in the middle of a pile of books, so focused on what he's doing he didn't even notice her entering the room.  
"Doctor?"  
He jumps in suprise, his face lighting up the second he realizes it's her.  
"Rose! Hi! Did you know that, in this universe, the bananas are bright blue? Imagine that, blue bananas! Ha! I can't find any record of how they taste though, but I can't imagine it would be much of a difference. Maybe Pete could get us a few, it seems they're quite rare. It's a shame, don't you think? Everyone should eat bananas as often as possible! Rose?"

His proud grin dies away when he notices she's not listening anymore. She's just standing there, smiling. Not that he doesn't like it when she's smiling, but he would like it even more if she would reply.

"Rose...?"  
"Yeah, sorry. I just... I just realized how much love you, and how happy I am that you're here."  
She reaches her hand towards him, helping him to his feet. His body feels warm all over and his heart's beating real fast. He gasps, placing his palm on his chest.  
"Doctor!? What is it? Is something wrong?"  
"I-I don't know. I'm all hot, and my heart's gone crazy", he pants.  
"It's okay, just... Stay calm. When did it start?"  
"When I looked at you..."

That's when she starts laughting. It's a happy laugh, the one that makes you think of rainbows and ponnies. The Doctor has absolutely no idea what's going on.  
"What is wrong with you!? I'm dying here!"  
That makes her laugh even harder.  
"You're not dying, your idiot! You're in love!"  
"Love?"  
"Yeah, that's how I feel whenever I look at you."   
"Oh."

Human bodies are funny, he realizes. He did feel a deep affection for her as a full Timelord, but he didn't have any of these sympthomes. Not that he's complaining, though. He leans forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. She giggles happily.  
"Come downstairs, I'll show you something!"

That's where things goes very wrong. 

The Doctor himself doesn't know what happened, of course. He remembers turning his head around, looking at Rose, and then he's falling. It all happens so quickly. He hits the back of his head at the bottom of the stairs, everything going blurry for a second.

"DOCTOR!"  
Rose is at his side in less than a second, helping him sit up with his back against the wall.   
"Doctor? Oh my god! Doctor, can you hear me?"  
"I, um... Rose?"  
"Yes! Yes it's me! Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Anything at all?"   
"My... Ouch..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"My head...", he groans weakly.   
"Aw, my Doctor. Don't worry, I'm calling 911."  
"What? No! Please don't, I'm fi-"

He never gets to the end of the sentence, though.   
"Doctor? Doctor!"  
"There's two of you..."  
"What?"  
"Two Roses... How funny", he giggles.  
"Doctor are you okay? I mean, really?"  
"Not sure... Think so, though."

Rose still isn't convinced. It really isn't a good sign if he's seeing double. Despite his protests she grabs her phone, quickly dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"  
"My boyfriend fell down the stairs."  
"Is he unconscious?"  
"No, b-but he says he's seeing double."  
"Okay... Can you communicate with him?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay... Tell him there's a car on it's way."  
"Really? Oh, thank you!"

 

"Rose Tyler?"  
Rose almost jumps up from her seat at the sound of her name, her heart pounding faster than she'd like to admit. The paramedic is holding a clipboard, at which he glances before looking back at her.   
"Your partner is awake now. His injuries wasn't so serious as they looked, and he'll be able to go home within the next few days. You can go and see him, if you'd like."

 

The Doctor's laying in the hospital bed in the middle of the depressing white room. Rose takes a few steps into the room, trying to ignore the thick needle in his left wrist. The thin tube connected to said needle is also connected to a drip hanging on a hook in the ceiling. 

"Doctor?" she asks softly.  
He hadn't noticed her presence before she speaks. He turns his head, his face lighting up.  
"Rose! There you are!" he exclaims happily.   
Rose walks over to his bed, sitting down in the plastic chair by the headboard. He looks so happy it's almost silly. 

"Rose! They gave gave me this... medicine! And I'm all happy!"  
"Morphine?" she guesses.   
"Yeah, that might be it..."  
He lets out a little giggle, a giggle that would've sounded really wierd if it hadn't come from him. She can't resist the urge to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. That makes him giggle even louder.

"Shh, you'll wake the other patients."  
"What?"  
"The other patients. You aren't the only one here, you know."   
He never replies to that, simply taking her hand in his and placing in on his chest, right over his beating heart.

"Does... Does anything hurt?" she whispers.  
He shakes his head, smiling.  
"Nope! Not any more, at least. They fixed that, gave me a funny... thing."  
"The morphine."  
"Yeah, the... that."

There's a knock on the door, and a nurse enters the room. She takes a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry miss, but when you said he's an alien... I just, this isn't the best situation to make jokes."  
Rose can't help but laugh a little. The nurse looks at her like she's a complete idiot.  
"No no no, that... That wasn't a joke, he is part alien. It's kind of a long story, but lets just say he's not really human", Rose tries to explain.  
"Okaay... Is that why he didn't crack his head open falling down the stairs?"  
"Oh no, that was pure luck."  
"And my thick skull", the Doctor adds, still smiling like a complete idiot. 

Rose looks down at him, once again realizing just why she choose to stay with him in this universe: she simply loves him so much. She leans down, pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss. He lets out a little whine as she pulls away. The nurse is still starring at them. She looks like she wants to say something, but then she leaves the room.

"Rose?"  
Rose turns back her attention to her boyfriend.   
"Yes, Doctor?"  
"Why do you...? Why are you here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
The only reply she gets is a squeeze around her hand.   
"Because I love you, you stupid alien! I thought you'd know that by now."  
"I... Yes... Mmm..."

He yawns, his eyes falling shut. Rose lifts their joined hands to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.  
"Good night, Doctor."

He's already asleep, a cute smile on his lips.


End file.
